


blue

by seonghwangel



Series: my nct fics [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin is obsessed with stars, M/M, Renjun is blind, Short & Sweet, This shit hit me in the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwangel/pseuds/seonghwangel
Summary: "Jaemin?""Yeah?""Can you describe stars to me?"





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys uh... i love renmin:)
> 
> inspired by star shopping by lil peep but with a different meaning
> 
> hope you enjoy this cute little thing

This was Renjun's favorite time of year.

When Jaemin and he were wrapped up in a soft blanket together as the harsh air nipped at their cheeks. Jaemin had told Renjun that this was when the leaves began to turn different shades of red, yellow, and orange. The younger described red as that feeling when Jaemin first kissed Renjun in spring, his whole body buzzing, lips tingling as Jaemin's warm hands pressed against his cheeks, warming his entire body. Jaemin had said that yellow was the taste of the lemonade that Jaemin had made for him last summer, the bitter, but oddly sweet taste dancing on his tongue, cooling down his body in the scorching heat. And orange. Jaemin describes it as that feeling of the two curled up on their couch, the fireplace heating the cold house as the snow fell outside, the soft hum of 'The Grinch' playing in the background as they quietly waited on New Year's Eve, the clock ticking down until it struck 12. Jaemin would grab Renjun by his waist, whisper how he loves him, and kiss him so soft and tenderly that Renjun felt as if he could melt, pulling away to whisper 'Happy New years, my love.'

But none of those colors could beat this feeling. Jaemin matched this feeling to blue. Jaemin explained to Renjun that most people would describe blue as a feeling of sadness or dread, loneliness or abandonedness. But Jaemin didn't agree with any of those definitions. 

He associated it with blue, the calm aura of the two of them. Jaemin had said that every time Renjun breathed, a little white cloud would appear into the air and then disappear. Clouds were like the feeling of Renjun's favorite plushie, a moomin plushie that Jaemin had gifted to him on his birthday.

And times like this reminded Renjun of how much he loved blue. The two of them sitting on the balcony of their little apartment in the heart of Seoul, the busy sounds of the streets filling the quiet void in the air. Jaemin had sad that this was when he would star shop. Picking out his favorite stars. Jaemin had described stars as Renjun, which confused the older at first.

Jaemin said that Renjun was bright, always having that cute little smile on his face. He said that Renjun lit up his world, just the way stars do. 

And that little explanation was enough for Renjun as cuddled further into Jaemin's side, the younger absentmindedly wrapping his arm around Renjun's shoulders to pull him closer into his body heat, the soft blanket doing a poor job at protecting them from the cold breeze. But just having Jaemin here was enough for Renjun's whole body to drown in warmth, it was pure bliss.

And Renjun was content sitting here feeling blue as reds, oranges, and yellows surrounded them and Jaemin star shopped, explaining every little star he saw, every constellation that he related to the freckles on Renjun's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> wait im crying
> 
> thank you sm for reading :) *hugs everyone*
> 
> go scream at on me insta (@/hyunjinscherry)


End file.
